One Piece: A Dragon's World
by TitanicDisaster15
Summary: The Straw Hat Pirates have arrived in a world of dragons, and making friends with Spyro, they embark on a journey together to save the world from evil.
1. Sailing in the Storm

**Disclaimer:** I do not owe Spyro or One Piece characters.

* * *

 **One Piece: A Dragon's World**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Sailing in the Storm**

At the city in Warfang, dragons and moles and cheetahs gathered round at the statue of Ignitus at the town square, which became a memorial to the late Guardian Dragon of fire after his death. Spyro and Cynder were there too. Everyone was sad about Ignitus' death, but Spyro was more in tears. Cynder tried soothing him with her wing around him.

"Terrador," said Cyril, "if only there was something we could have done to help Ignitus."

"It was nobody's fault," said Terrador. "If only Spyro would understand a dragon's circle of life. I felt bad about how he felt when he and Cynder came back without him. Maybe it was for the best of us."

"I couldn't agree more," said Volteer. "Why he had to be so brave was beyond me."

"Terrador," said Spyro, sniffling, "if only there was something I could've done to prevent his death."

"Young dragon, if Ignitus were here, he would've told you that a dragon's responsibility means credit for when things are good and the blame when they go bad. And you, Spyro, are not to blame."

"I tried to tell Spyro that," said Cynder, "but now I'm worried for him after what he almost got himself into."

"We'll be discussing the matters with him, but..." Terrador looked at Spyro. "Spyro, what did Ignitus say to you before he died?"

Spyro then remembered. "He said that when a dragon dies...he doesn't truly leave this world. His spirit lives on, giving hopes for the future of the dragons."

"And Spyro, try to understand," said Cynder. "He isn't really gone. His spirit is with us all the way."

Spyro looked at Cynder with glum eyes, and then he formed a grin, finally cheering up. "Thanks, Cynder."

Cynder smiled and nuzzled him. "That's better."

The Guardian Dragons then walk away, while the moles and cheetahs made a path for them. Terrador looked back at the Ignitus statue. "If only you were here, Ignitus," he said. "You were our best friend."

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, in the New World...**_

The Thousand Sunny sailed across the ocean on a cloudy night. It was a quiet voyage, but the silence suddenly broke when Sanji yelled, "For the last time, Luffy, I said no!"

"Aw, come on, Sanji, at least make some more," whined Luffy.

"That's what you say, and then what happens later? You would say 'I'm still hungry! Make some more!'" He mimicked Luffy. "And then you and Usopp started playing with your food sometimes! Damn it, can't you be any smarter?!"

Luffy laughed. "Sanji, it's not like I have disregards to personal hygeine. Well, being a pirate, I wouldn't care about mine. Shishishishi!" He chuckled with a toothy grin.

"Wasn't that gross, what Luffy just said?" Usopp asked.

Sanji frowned. "Personal hygeine. You want personal hygeine? Here's your personal hygeine!" He squirted fresh oil on Luffy's face.

Luffy screamed while grabbing his face, falling on the floor. "You big bully!" he cried.

Some of the Straw Hat Pirates laughed at Luffy freaking out. Brook was just busy playing his guitar, and Robin was just reading a book.

"Just get this oil off my face before I burn!" Luffy screamed.

"It's not hot, you moron," Sanji sighed. "Quit being a baby."

Luffy felt water splashing on his face and washing the oil away, and although he can't move a bit due to his Devil Fruit's weakness, he looked to see that Franky had used a bucket of water.

"What? It's the only thing I can find," said Franky.

Chopper checked Luffy's face. "Don't worry about the oil, Luffy," he said. "It was just fresh oil that was not used. If it was hot, you'd be needing treatment immediately."

Luffy then sat up. "Thanks, Chopper," he said. "I can't believe I freaked out over nothing."

Chopper stared at Luffy, and he blushed before dancing happily. "You idiot! Thanking me doesn't make me happy!"

"He is happy," Usopp said, unamused.

Nami looked out the window and saw black clouds moving in. "Looks like the storm clouds are coming this way," she said.

"Right now?!" gasped Usopp. "We gotta brace for impact!"

"I'll get the Thousand Sunny to safety!" said Franky, standing up.

"Out in the storm?! You're crazy!"

"Hey, it's my ship! I super invented it two years ago, remember?!"

Franky ran out of the cabin and climbed up the stairs to the wheel, handling the strong winds, and he grabbed it to turn the ship toward the rough waves as the heavy rain fell. The Thousand Sunny tilted from the waves, causing Usopp and Luffy to trip over and hit their heads on the wall.

"Ow!" cried Luffy and Usopp, holding their heads.

"That hurt..." Luffy groaned.

"You two should remember to grab on something!" Nami yelled.

Nico Robin used her powers for the arms to sprout everywhere, holding Luffy and his crew. "Would that help, Nami?" she asked.

"Uh, not what I had in mind," Nami said as she was held in an uncomfortable way.

"Nami-San, I have a question," Brook said. "Could you show me your panties?"

"Shut up!" Nami yelled, kicking Brook in the skull.

"Yohohoho! My, how rude," Brook laughed.

"This isn't time to chat when we're in the middle of the storm!" Usopp yelled, freaking out.

At the wheel, Franky steered the wheel toward the big waves. After getting soaked from the splashing of the waves hitting the ship, he grabbed the lever. "The hell with this, I'm getting us out of here!" He pulled the lever. "Coup de Burst!"

The stern cannon fired a huge blast, rocketing the Thousand Sunny high into the stormy sky. The strong winds of the storm caused the Thousand Sunny to turn slightly. Eventually, after a fast flight, the Thousand Sunny splashed into the ocean. The Straw Hat Pirates emerge from the dining room to see the sunny sky.

"Alright, a sunny day!" Luffy cheered, his fists up in the air.

"I was afraid the storm would kill us," Chopper said.

"Ah, a nice sunny day for me to feel," said Brook. "It would make my skin warm, if I have any."

"Hey, guys, look!" Usopp cried. "Land ho!"

The Straw Hat Pirates looked out the starboard side and saw land.

"Usopp's right," Robin said. "There's land up ahead."

"Franky!" Luffy said. "Set sail for the land!"

"That's exactly where we're going, Luffy," said Franky.

Franky turned the Thousand Sunny toward the land. Little do the Straw Hats know that their adventure is about to begin.


	2. Arrival on Land

**Chapter 2**

 **Arrival on Land**

The Straw Hat Pirates sailed the Thousand Sunny towards the land.

"I wonder what island we're heading," Chopper said.

Nami checked her New World Log Pose. She noticed the arrows neither moving nor spinning. "Huh? That's odd. The arrows of the Log Pose aren't moving when we got out of the storm," she said.

"What? But how can that be?" Usopp asked. "Log Poses don't freeze like that!"

"It must've broke after Franky used his Coup de Burst," said Zoro. Nami punched him. "Ow!"

"You jerk! Why would it break down on me?!" Nami yelled.

"I just got us safely from the storm," Franky added.

Robin checked the land, but as she does, her eyes caught a distant sight of something flying toward the forest. Something with wings. She looked as if her mind played tricks on her.

"Robin?" Chopper asked. "Are we here?"

"Hm?" Robin asked, snapped out of trance. "Oh, we'll just dock the ship."

The Thousand Sunny sailed toward the beach and hit the shallow area. The Straw Hat Pirates exit the ship and look at the forest.

"That's gotta be some forest," Sanji said. "I wonder how we got here."

"We'll probably know in time, Sanji," said Robin. "Right now, I think we should camp here until we can check out the forest."

"But it's only daytime!" Usopp protested. "How can we camp when it's still sunny?!"

"We can. We just need to get everything together, like we always do as pirates."

"Hmm, you do have a point. But on the other hand, we have to know how we got to this place."

"I'll have to look it up."

The Straw Hats gather supplies to set up their camp, and a silhouette of a dragon was seen behind the trees. The figure disappeared into the darkness, and Robin turned around from the sound of rustling leaves. But she didn't see the figure.

"I could've sworn I heard something," said Robin.

"It's probably the wind," Nami said.

Sanji set up the fire after Usopp brought some firewood, and while he gets the food prepared for cooking, Luffy and Usopp quietly took the frying pans. Sanji startled when he heard banging sounds, and he saw them playing sword fight with frying pans. This angered him into kicking them with his foot.

"Stop playing with the frying pans, you damn idiots!" Sanji yelled. "If you got free time, go catch some fish!" He took the frying pans. "I could get some fish if I have to."

"Maybe I can go get some fruit," Chopper said.

"Huh? No, we got plenty of fruit for later. We'll just stick to what I can cook. Thanks for reminding me, though."

Luffy and Usopp sat by the beach fishing.

"Man, I'm not catching any fish," moaned Luffy.

"I told you not to eat all the bait!" Usopp said. "Bait is what we use to catch fish! No bait, no fish!"

Nami walked by and noticed the two fishing, but she gasped to see them fishing with beris. She angrily grabbed the fishing lines and took the beris off the hooks. "Who says you idiots can fish with beris?!" she yells. "Those are all wet now!"

"We couldn't find the bait," said Luffy. "So we had to find suitable ones."

Nami growled. "The money's off limits!" She yelled, hitting Luffy on the head with her staff. Luffy fell backwards and landed his head in the shallow water. "Jerk." She then walked away.

"I told you Nami wouldn't like that," Usopp said.

"Aw, Nami! You're so sexy when you're angry!" Sanji said with joy. He suddenly saw the meat getting hotter. "Oh, sh-!" He flipped the meat over. "Damn it, gotta stay focused."

"That's a start, cook," said Zoro.

"Shut up, moss head."

Zoro drew his sword halfway. "I dare you to say that again!"

"Hey, if there's gonna be fighting, can it wait until after a meal?" Franky asked.

Eventually, the meal was made for the Straw Hat Pirates to eat.

"So Robin, any idea how we got here?" Luffy said with a mouthful.

Robin checked the book. "I'm working on it, Luffy," she said.

The Straw Hat Pirates suddenly heard rustling sounds and growls coming from the forest.

"What the hell was that?!" Usopp cried, scared.

"Sounds like it came from the forest," said Franky. "We should check it out."

* * *

The Straw Hat Pirates left their campsite and ran down the forest.

"I suppose we might run into something cool within this forest," Luffy said. "Probably a monster to join my crew."

"I wouldn't go there, if I were you," Sanji said. "There may be dangers around."

The Straw Hat Pirates ran all over the forest, but everywhere they went, they could not find the source of the growling.

"How big is this forest anyhow?" Usopp asked. "I can't tell where we're going!"

"I can't tell either," said Chopper, running in his Walk Point.

They moved on and on around the forest, with Zoro going the wrong direction, but they end up lost.

"Damn it, looks like we're lost," Franky said.

"Speak for yourself," Sanji said. "We lost moss head from all this running around."

"I found him," said Nami, holding Zoro with a bump on his head. "He just hit his head on a tree."

"I'm hungry..." Luffy moaned.

"Are you kidding me? You just ate!" Usopp shouted.

"Well, looks like we'll have to camp out here," Sanji said.

"Meat..." said Luffy, drooling. Chopper screamed and ran as he chased him. "Hold on, meat!" He opened his mouth wide to bite Chopper, but the group caught Luffy and wrestled him in a cloud of dust.

"Knock it off, Luffy, there's plenty to eat in the sack!" Sanji yelled, stretching Luffy's cheek out.

"Just settle down, you idiot!" Nami added.

"I gotta eat!" Luffy yelled. "Gum-Gum..."

Nami whacked Luffy on the head, and Luffy fell on the ground, knocked out.

* * *

That night, the soft sounds of Brook's violin entered Luffy's ears as he woke up from his unconsciousness, rubbing his head.

"Ah, Luffy-san, you're awake!" Brook smiled.

"Ow...that hurt, Nami," said Luffy.

"I had to, Luffy," said Nami. "You were taking your hunger out on Chopper, just like back in Drum Kingdom."

"Well, just wandering around the forest made me hungry. I gotta get something to eat before I die!"

"Come on, Luffy, you think it's that bad?" Usopp asked. "It takes days to die from starvation. I used to spend weeks without food back in Syrup Village."

But Luffy can see that Usopp had lied. "You're lying, right?"

"Luffy, I had just found out how we came here," Robin said.

"Oh, really?" Luffy asked.

"It would appear that we went through an invisible barrier that not even a storm can expose. The same barrier that brought us to this world." She opened the book to the hundredth page, revealing the ancient heiroglyphics. "These heiroglyphics read, 'Through the invisible barrier shows a world where not a single person has ever lived in. A world of fantasy and its creatures with strange tales and wisdom. Creatures that fly in the sky and creatures that walk on land. It is a world of dragons.'"

"A world of dragons?" Usopp asked. "But how come we haven't seen any?"

"I'm not sure. But it's something to do with the figure I saw in a distance before we reached land." She then looked up. "What a strange world."

"Guys!" said Chopper, running to the campsite.

"Chopper, where have you been?" Usopp asked.

"I just saw something huge! It looked like a big place of some sort!" Chopper said.

"What big place, Chopper-san?" Brook asked.

"I'll bet it's either a temple or a palace," Usopp said.

"You gotta come check it out!" Chopper said before running off.

"Come on, guys!" Nami said.

The Straw Hat Pirates followed Chopper while Luffy ate a chunk of meat before dropping a bone at the campsite, and they ran across the darkness of the woods.


	3. The Catacombs

**Chapter 3**

 **The Catacombs**

The Straw Hat Pirates followed Chopper down the forest. Usopp yelped when he hit a spider web, and he squirmed to get the stuff off. He managed to catch up after wiping the web off, but the pirates gasped to see the catacombs.

"Whoa, look at that!" Luffy exclaimed.

"The sight of this place makes my eyes sore, not that I have any," said Brook.

"That must be the catacombs," Robin said.

"The catacombs?!" Usopp cried. "That's gotta be creepy!"

"Let's go have a look anyway. Franky Nipple Lights!" The lights lit up on Franky's nipples, much to Usopp's annoyance.

"That's gross, Franky!" Usopp yelled.

The Straw Hat Pirates travel into the tunnels of the catacombs, and Chopper looked scared from seeing skeletons of dragons. Robin opened the book and checked the alphabet of the heiroglyphics based on the ones she read earlier. They walked down the stairs and entered a room where they saw fire in a giant bowl, one that illuminates the chamber.

"Holy crap, look at this!" Usopp said.

"Wow! So many skeletons!" Brook exclaimed. "But they're all dragons. Seems like I'm all eyes for these bones this one time, or it would be if skeletons have any eyes! Yohohohoho!"

"I see it, but I don't believe it," Zoro said. "How did you know this is the catacombs, Robin?"

"I didn't," Robin explained. "I felt like I knew without noticing."

"But I thought you knew," Usopp said. "Damn, it's like a surprise that an archaeologist knows a place but then mentions that they didn't know about the place, and..." He suddenly shrieked when he saw a skeleton and crashed into a pile of skeletons after scurrying backwards, causing the bones to fell in pieces and land on him.

"Usopp!" Chopper cried. He ran to Usopp and used Heavy Point to pick Usopp out of the pile.

Robin saw a skeleton dragon in a room and entered it. Finding a lit torch on the wall, she grabbed it and lit it on the skeleton. On the ground she saw the heiroglyphics and wiped the dust away with her hand. "The heiroglyphics. 'Ignitus, Guardian Dragon of the Dragon Realms.' Dragon Realms. So that's it."

"Dragon Realms?" Nami asked.

"If this is the world of dragons, then it's the Dragon Realms."

Chopper heard a noise. "What's that? Did you hear something?"

"What's this Guardian Dragon you have read?" Zoro asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think there may be history someplace else," Robin said.

The Straw Hat Pirates started hearing noises getting louder.

"That better not be you, Usopp," said Sanji.

"Don't look at me, I'm not doing this," Usopp said.

Chopper saw a shadow appearing, and he turned to see...a skeletal dragon coming to life! "Skeleton!" he screamed as he ran from the skeletal dragon attacking. "Dragon skeleton! We're gonna die!"

Chopper's scream had alerted the Straw Hats, and they screamed to see the dragon skeleton attacking them before running away.

"Why didn't someone tell me skeletons come to life?!" Nami cried.

"I highly doubt that skeleton has powers like my Revive-Revive Devil Fruit!" Brook said.

The Straw Hat Pirates ran, but some screamed when the skeletal dragon appeared from underground, and they ran as it started snapping its jaws at them. Luffy's hat fell on the ground, and he stopped to turn around and get the hat, but he jumped away before the skeletal dragon can bite him.

"Oh, man, that was close!" Luffy said as he ran.

"You idiot, you almost got eaten!" Zoro yelled.

The skeletal dragon chased the Straw Hats around the hallways of the catacombs while snapping its bony jaws at them. And when they manage to escape the catacombs, the skeletal dragon still followed them.

Luffy stopped running. "Alright, enough is enough! I'm gonna kick this skeleton's ass! Second Gear!" He pumped his blood, and his skin turned pink while steaming. "Why the hell are we even afraid of this skeleton anyhow?!" He zipped toward the skeletal dragon. "Gum-Gum Jet Pistol!" He threw a punch at the skull.

The Straw Hats stopped running.

"He's right," Zoro said. "What a bunch of idiots we are." He drew his sword and put the third one in his mouth.

"I'll beat this bastard!" Sanji yelled, using Sky Walk to jump higher. "Collier Shoot!" He kicked the skeletal dragon's neck.

"Three Sword Style! Tatsu Maki!" Zoro swung his swords, and a twister hit the skeletal dragon.

But despite the attacks, whenever it breaks apart, the skeletal dragon reattached itself together.

"Damn it, what's with this thing?!" Luffy shouted. "Jet Bazooka!" He hit the skeletal dragon with his hands.

"That skeleton won't let up!" Franky shouted. He inhaled and breathed fire. "Fresh Fire!"

Brook walked by the skeletal dragon while holding his sword. He then started sheathing it. "Three-Verse Humming: Arrow Notch Slash!" He sheathed his sword, and the skeletal dragon broke apart in pieces, no longer moving. "I always wonder if my powers can work, me being the undead pirate and all."

"I guess it'll take an undead pirate to defeat the undead dragon," said Robin.

"Why didn't you use your powers?" Nami asked.

"Because that skeletal dragon was the undead. No matter how much effort we use with our attacks, that skeleton would put itself back together. It would take undead powers to defeat that skeleton."

Nami gasped. "Of course! Brook's Revive-Revive Devil Fruit powers are the undead kind!"

"Well, I'm glad that's over," Usopp said. "Can we go back to the campsite now?"

"I thought it's at the beach," said Luffy.

"No, you got knocked out from taking your hunger on Chopper," said Sanji. "We had to make arrangements for moving the campsite after Robin found it."

The Straw Hat Pirates headed back to the campsite, after a scary trip they had in the catacombs. It was quite a night they ever have.


	4. The Pirate and the Dragon

**Chapter 4**

 **The Pirate and the Dragon**

Morning came in the Dragon Realms. Sanji prepared breakfast for the Straw Hats. Luffy gobbled chunks of meat as he stole Usopp's ham and Zoro's spinach.

"Hey!" Zoro yelled.

"Luffy, keep your hands away from my food!" Usopp added.

Brook drank some milk. "Ahh...good for the bones. Who knew the calcium in milk helps bones grow?"

"That's just it, Brook," said Chopper. "Can I have another sandwich?"

The Straw Hat Pirates had their meal. Usopp and Luffy washed the dishes with the dirty rags, only for Sanji to yell at them. Zoro slept by the tree, much to Nami's annoyance.

"Dragons in the sky," Brook sang, playing his violin. "Dragons go far and wide. La la la la la..."

"At any rate, we might know more about this place," said Sanji, lighting his cigarette.

Robin checked he book she had been using, but when she turned the pages, she saw the city of Warfang. "I found something in this book."

"What's that?" Chopper asked.

"It looks some kind of an ancient city," Usopp said. "What do you guys think?"

"How should I know?" Franky asked. "I'm never fund of mysterious cities."

"Warfang," said Robin, reading the heiroglyphics. "Hm. Not the familiar name I know of."

"War Fang?" Luffy asked. "Wasn't it the name of an animal with sharp teeth?"

"It's not the name of the animal," Nami said. "It's a city."

Luffy turned around, holding his fist. "If you're in that city, War Fang, I'll kick your ass!"

"That's not it, Luffy!" Usopp said. "See, fundamentally, War Fang can be an animal's name, but if you combine those two words together..."

"Do you hear me, War Fang?!" Luffy yelled.

"Shut up and listen for once!" Usopp shouted, grabbing Luffy's shoulders. "Look, war and fang can make the name of an animal, you follow? If you put the two words together into one, you make the name of the city."

"I wonder how delicious its meat is," Luffy said. Usopp angrily slapped him on the head. "Ow!"

"Aren't you even listening?!"

Luffy crossed his arms. "How do you know it's not an animal if you haven't fought one?"

Robin checked the book, and she wondered if whoever wrote the book has been to the Dragon Realms. "This is rather strange," she said to herself, curiously. "It's as if someone who wrote this book has been here."

"How can you tell? It's probably just a make believe story," said Zoro.

"Whatever the case is, we should head for the city," Sanji said, lighting his cigarette. "Everybody pack up."

* * *

Spyro stood by the balcony, watching the view of Warfang. Setting his eyes on the Ignitus statue at the square made him sigh.

"Spyro? You okay?" Cynder asked, approaching him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine," Spyro said. "I was just thinking. Since we defeated Malefor four years ago, I'm starting to wonder what new evil awaits us."

"I wouldn't worry about it. Besides, I've been pardoned for being Malefor's servant, so I don't have to worry about it."

Spyro looked at Cynder, and then he had other thoughts. "Cynder. I've been thinking. Do you think we're meant for each other?"

"What? You mean we're meant to be together, despite my past?"

"I just don't anyone else to believe that you're still evil." He set his head on Cynder's. "I love you too, Cynder. I never would've been this far without you."

Cynder then realized what Spyro meant, considering that she had revealed her feelings for him during the time Spyro repaired the world. She made a smile and nuzzled him.

"Oh, what a lovely couple," said Sparx. His appearance startled Spyro and Cynder.

"Sparx! Don't do that!" Spyro said.

"I was just dropping by to say hello," Sparx said. "I don't wanna worry about you guys, since you both came back alive."

Spyro lowered his head. "But not Ignitus. I miss him."

"I miss him too, Spyro," said Cynder. She then made a grin. "Will a flight to the forest cheer you up?"

"What, you mean the one that's always the darkest?" Sparx asked. He received a cold glare from Cynder. "Maybe not..."

"Actually, a flight to the forest sounds fine," Spyro said. "Let's go."

Spyro and Cynder flew out of the temple and toward the forest.

"Wait up! I can't fly that fast!" Sparx cried, trying to catch up.

* * *

The Straw Hat Pirates traveled down the forest. But they seem to be getting lost by going in circles.

Nami checked her Log Pose. The arrows are still stiff, not turning or twitching. "Damn, they're still stuck like this. I guess this world's landscape isn't like ours."

"There may be another reason as to why that Log Pose isn't working," Robin said. "It's probably because this world's environment is nothing magnetic for the Log Pose to work."

"Well, that sucks."

"Damn, I'm getting thirsty," Luffy said.

"You should've thought of that before you drank all that water!" Sanji yelled.

"I can't believe we're going in circles around this forest," Usopp said. "Even Nami's Log Pose seemed to be busted when we got this world."

"Shut it, Usopp," Nami frowned. "How was I to know my Log Pose isn't working?"

The pirates continue traveling down the forest. Chopper heard flapping sounds from the sky. "Hey, did you guys hear that?" he asked.

"Its probably just a bird," Zoro said.

"Yeah, a bird with bigger wings," said Usopp. "You do realize this is a world of dragons?"

"So what?"

"Look, we need to search for the right path somewhere," Nami suggested. "My Log Pose may not work in this world, but the only thing we have left is my navigation skills."

"Um, great idea, but just one teensy problem," Usopp said. He then screamed, "Where the hell has Luffy gone to?!"

The Straw Hat Pirates realizes that Luffy has vanished.

"That numbskull better not be causing trouble in this forest," Sanji said.

* * *

Deep in the woods, Luffy walked around, looking for water. "Damn it, I can't find water," he grumbled. He noticed the two figures flying into the woods. "Two flying figures? Hey, aren't those...?" He ran down the forest.

* * *

Spyro and Cynder arrived at the river that leads them to the Valley of Avalar.

"Why did we stop at the river?" Spyro asked.

"I thought you might be thirsty," Cynder asked. She scooped some water with a bowl she had picked up and placed it near Spyro's paws.

"Oh, well, thanks." He bent down to lick some water. "Want some too?"

"That's fine, Spyro. I'll go check on Hunter. I'll be right back." Cynder took off as she headed for the village.

"Can't I have some water too?" Sparx asked, exhausted from catching up.

In the woods, a pirate with a straw hat, a sailor's coat, blue jeans, and skin made of rubber walked between the two trees, and his tongue dropped when he saw the river. "Water!" he yelled. He ran toward the river. "Now I can drink! I thought I was gonna...!" He suddenly tripped over a rock and fell, his face splashing into the river. This splash entered Spyro's ears, and he saw the pirate's face in the water.

"What's that?" Sparx asked.

"I don't know, but it looked like it's drowning!" Spyro said. He ran toward the figure.

* * *

Luffy gurgled from his face in the water, and he managed to lift his head out of the water, panting. "Damn, I didn't expect that."

"Are you okay?" a voice asked.

"Yeah, I'm..." His voice cut off when he heard the voice. He saw a purple dragon and a yellow dragonfly. "A dragon. And a dragonfly."

The dragon and dragonfly look at Luffy.

"Hey, Spyro, did that thing just speak?" the dragonfly asked.

"Looks that way," the dragon said.

Hearing them talk made Luffy's eyes sparkle. "Wow, you guys can talk! That's awesome!" he cried, tapping his sandals.

"Who are you?" Spyro asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat Pirates."

"Pirates? You mean you're a pirate?"

"Yep, sure am," Luffy said with a toothy grin.

"But...but wait a minute! I've never met a human when I hatched from an egg!" Spyro cried. "There's no way humans ever existed!"

"Hey, take a chill pill, Spyro," Sparx said. "The last thing we'd see is a human that's something...evil."

"Hey, are you alright?" Luffy asked, confused.

"No, no, I must be dreaming! Somebody wake me up right now!" He grabbed the bowl and dumped water on his head. He shook his head and panted. "Alright." He looked at Luffy. "Tell me. Are you real?"

"Shishishishishi!" Luffy giggled with a toothy grin. "You're so funny! Do it again!"

Spyro's eyes widen. "You do exist! I thought I was dreaming!"

"Luffy!" Luffy heard his crew calling.

The Straw Hat Pirates came out of the woods as Cynder flew toward Spyro.

"Gah! What's that dragon doing with Luffy?!" Usopp cried.

"Those dragons aren't gonna hurt our captain!" Nami said.

"Just leave them to me!" Franky said.

When they got close, Spyro unleashed his earth powers to grab the Straw Hats in vines.

"Wait, don't!" Luffy shouted. "These guys are my crew!"

"Your crew? So you guys really are pirates," Spyro said.

"The dragon talks?!" Chopper cried, his eyes bugged out.

"I'm okay, guys," Luffy said. "How'd you find me so fast?"

"Don't you know better than to wander around without informing us?!" yelled Zoro.

"Spyro, what are you doing?!" Cynder said, arriving. "Don't you think they're enemies?"

"Cynder, wait. I don't think they're enemies," Spyro said. "He said they're pirates, but..."

"Whoa, there's two of you?!" Luffy gasped. "Awesome!"

"This is not my place to hang around!" Zoro said, drawing his sword. He chopped the vines to free the Straw Hats.

"Nice chop, Zoro-san," said Brook. "Those vines squeeze my bones."

"Whoa!" Sparx exclaimed. "Am I insane just seeing a skeleton talk?"

"Spyro, what is going on?" Cynder asked.

"It's okay, we're fine," Robin said. "You two must be dragons."

"Yeah? Aren't you even scared of seeing one?" Cynder asked.

"No, I've seen a dragon before, where I came from."

"She has seen a dragon before?" Sparx asked.

"I like her already," Cynder grinned.

"Please don't eat us!" Usopp begged, kneeling. "We didn't mean to trespass your world!"

"Its alright, we won't hurt you," Spyro said. "Just how did you guys came to our world?"

"It's a really long story," Nami said. "But maybe we can fill you guys in."

"I don't think we can trust them, Spyro," said Cynder.

"Maybe not, but I'm sure there's an explanation about their appearance." He looked at the Straw Hat Pirates. "You guys follow us. We know a place where we can hear a tale. Come on."

The Straw Hat Pirates followed the dragons down the river, as they head their way toward the Valley of Avalar.


	5. The Valley of Avalar

**Chapter 5**

 **The Valley of Avalar**

The Straw Hat Pirates followed Spyro across the river and arrived at Cheetah Village in Avalar.

"Whoa, neat village!" Luffy exclaimed.

"It looked like nobody's home," Zoro said.

"It's where the cheetahs live," Spyro said. "They're still at Warfang, with Prowlus having a sit down with the Guardian Dragons."

"Cheetahs?" Usopp asked. "The last one I met was on Zou. Wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Zoro said.

The Straw Hat Pirates unpacked their stuff as the crew told Spyro and Cynder about their adventures.

"So you guys are from another world," Cynder said. "That explains it."

"You could say that," Nami said. "I wish I knew where to go if I got a compass."

"And in your world, you say there are these Devil Fruits that give powers in exchange for never to swim again?" Spyro asked.

"Yep, that's right," Luffy said. "And there's a legendary treasure known as One Piece, and once I find it, I'll be King of the Pirates."

"Maybe they got compasses in Warfang," Usopp thought. "You guys ever got navigational tools around?"

"I don't know any compass," said Spyro, "but I've heard about maps."

Robin checked the book of the Dragon Realms from page to page. But then she got to the chapter about Spyro's tale. "Oh, my," she said.

"What is it?" Usopp asked.

"This book shows Spyro's story," Robin said. She turned to Spyro. "The story says that you were raised in a dragonfly's home. And then you met Ignitus before flying to the other Guardian Dragons' locations."

"Wasn't he the skeleton we found in the catacombs earlier?" Usopp asked.

But hearing Ignitus' name made Spyro depressed, as he turned his head away.

"Spyro?" Cynder asked.

"I'm sorry," Spyro said. "Just hearing his name makes me sad, the day he sacrificed himself in that flame." His eyes tear up. "Oh, why? Why did he have to die?!" He ran into a hut and sobbed.

"Oh, swell," Sparx said sarcastically. "Now he's crying crocodile tears."

"I didn't think he'd be upset," Robin said.

"It's not your fault," said Cynder. "It was during Malefor's evil. Spyro and I witness Ignitus die in that fire, and Spyro hasn't felt the same since."

"Malefor? Who the heck is this Malefor?" Usopp asked.

Cynder sighed. "Let's just say I was his servant, being the Terror of the Sky. When Spyro broke the curse he had on me, we've joined together to defeat him." She rubbed her neck. "That snake chain he put on us was something I couldn't forget. And three years of being in that crystal..."

Luffy fell a little stunned. "That was...AWESOME!" He shouted with excitement. "How did you do adventures with Spyro!? Tell me more about it! Tell me!"

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

Nami hit Luffy on the head with her staff, and Luffy laid on the ground with bumps on his head.

"Will you control your excitement!?" Nami yelled.

"Yohohohoho! Luffy-san sure is a riot since I first met him!" Brook said.

"Shut up, Brook," said Sanji. "It could get embarrassing, you know."

"If you excuse me," Robin said. She headed for the hut and found Spyro crying. "Spyro? Are you okay?" Spyro sniffles as he looked at her. "I'm sorry I upset you. I didn't think..."

"No, it wasn't your fault," Spyro said. "It's just that...ever since I met Ignitus, he was like a father to me. But...but after he died helping me and Cynder through the belt, I..." He covered his eyes. "I just never felt the same."

"I see."

Spyro wiped his eyes. "All these years I blame myself. I'm sorry."

"Spyro?" Cynder said, coming in the hut. "You okay?"

"I, I'm fine. Just hearing that name..."

"Shh," Cynder hushed, putting her paw on Spyro's mouth. "Just remember that he's in our hearts." She turned to Robin. "I'll take it from here."

"Okay," Robin said.

"Hold on, are you really taking it from here?" Sparx said.

"Trust me," Cynder said.

* * *

Later that night, Robin checked through the book, checking the story of Spyro's adventures with Cynder, from being trapped in the crystal for three years to being bound by the Snake Chains, from the fight against the Golem to defeating the Destroyer with the dam, and the battle against Malefor. The tale, however, didn't show pictures of Malefor.

"I wonder what this Malefor dragon looks like," Robin said, closing the book.

"He probably sounds like a scary monster," said Usopp, "maybe scarier than Moriah's shadow powers."

"How would I know? We've seen scary stuff," said Zoro.

Sanji flicked his lighter, trying to light his cigarette. "Yeah, like your moss hair."

"Hey!"

Outside the valley, Spyro laid by the river. Luffy came to him as he had a chunk of meat.

"Hey, Spyro," Luffy said a mouthful.

"Huh? Oh, hey, Luffy. I'm sorry about earlier," Spyro said.

"Hey, I don't blame you. I think you're the nicest dragon I've ever met. It was awesome just hearing your adventures with Cynder, but being bound together by chain sounds a little uncomfortable."

"It was at first. But it all became useful."

"I have an idea. Why don't you guys join my crew?"

"Why would I? I'm just a dragon."

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"I'm hero for the Dragon Realms. I'm not meant to be a pirate. Do you know the difference?"

"Yep. Let's say a hero shares meat, but as a pirate, I want all the meat."

Spyro decided to change the subject. "Luffy... When you told us about your adventures, I felt like this Ace guy reminds me of Ignitus in a sense, both with fire powers." He lowered his head. "How they died despite having fire powers was beyond me."

Hearing this made Luffy remember his times with Ace, from the day they became brothers exchanging cups with each other and Sabo, and during their adventure in Alabasta. He ate his chunk of meat but then fell in the grass, snoring.

"Really?!" Usopp yelled. "Sleeping after eating?!"

This made Spyro chuckle a bit. He then yawned. "Well, we got a day tomorrow."

Usopp dragged Luffy back into the village as the Straw Hat Pirates gather in huts to sleep. Spyro slept with Cynder as Sparx slept on Spyro's back.

* * *

The noise from outside awoke Spyro and Cynder, as they open their eyes, not because of the sunlight, but because of the shouting and clashes. They got out and saw the Straw Hat Pirates fighting with the cheetahs while shouting at the same time. One cheetah got caught in arms sprouting from Robin's power, and another cheetah clashes his sword with Zoro's.

"Alright!" Luffy said. "Gum-Gum..."

"Hey, wait!" Spyro shouted as he ran. "Stop!" He breathed fire at the air, stopping the fight.

Chief Prowlus approached Spyro. "Who are these trespassers? Why are they brought here?" he demanded, growling.

"They're not from around here," Spyro said. "They said to have come to our world from a barrier."

"Barrier? Are you even telling a lie, for a dragon that defeated the Dark Master?"

"Spyro's not..." Usopp began.

"Silence! I will not have interruptions!" Prowlus said, his shout startling Usopp with hands up.

"They're not enemies here," Spyro said.

"We're the pirates here!" Luffy said. "You don't wanna mess with my crew!"

"Pirates? Pirates?!" Prowlus shouted. "How could you have brought enemies to our valley and defended them?!"

"Whoa, whoa, easy there," Sparx said. "I think we should let these guys discuss why they came to our world. I don't wanna go crying my head off over unanswerable questions. I mean, if you ask me..."

"Shut it, dragonfly!" Prowlus barked. "I'll be hearing explanations from this dragon."

"Well, we're gonna tell you anyway," Nami said. "We were in a stormy weather, and then we ended up in this world. We couldn't have seen the barrier, but that barrier took us here."

"Why should we listen to you?"

"Because Spyro has nothing to do with our existence here in this world, and neither does Cynder."

"Nami, I don't think they're listening," said Usopp.

Prowlus let out a huff. "A likely story. I shall have you punished for this, dragon."

Luffy stood by Spyro. "Hey! She said they have nothing to do with our arrival! I don't even blame them! You wanna blame them?! First you'll have to blame me! Got it?!" His last words echoed the very valley.

This startled the cheetahs and Luffy's crew. Prowlus and Luffy growled at each other, glaring like foes. Prowlus' tail flicked a bit as Luffy's knuckles crack from squeezing his rubber fingers.

"You seem to remind me of my rival," Prowlus said, sarcastically grinning. "But that won't save me the trouble of finishing this fight."

"Yeah? I'm not all furry like you. But I'll fight you to show Spyro's innocence!"

An arrow flew from out of nowhere and landed between Luffy and Prowlus. Everyone saw Hunter on a raft.

"That won't be necessary," Hunter said.

"Hunter!" Spyro smiled. "Thank goodness you're here."

"Stay out of this, Hunter," ordered Prowlus. "This is how we handle things."

"By blaming dragons for everything? Ignitus had told you, didn't he? Malefor was the only dragon that brought evil to this world years ago. It would still be here if it wasn't for Spyro and Cynder's bravery. Seems like your grudge against the dragons hasn't changed a bit."

"It's a cruel world," Prowlus said. "So?"

"If Spyro has nothing to do with their arrival, then we cannot continue the blame."

"How do you know that?" Zoro asked.

"Wait, don't tell me you've actually seen us," said Franky.

"Actually, I did," said Hunter. "But I didn't wanna face myself in front of you guys. I wasn't prepared to meet you all in person, until I get to see you all with Spyro."

Robin chuckled. "That's quite a cheetah I ever met," she said.

"I like him already," Chopper grinned.

Prowlus frowned. "How can you be so sure these pirates oughtta be trusted?" he said. "Outsiders not from this world cannot be trusted. You're a cheetah, you should know that."

Everyone heard noises and saw humanoid rats in loincloths emerging from the shadows of the forest, wielding swords and shields.

"The Rat Tribe!" Prowlus said.

"What are they?" Spyro asked.

"The Rat Tribe," Hunter said. "They used to be our allies sometime ago, but then Ratsono, their chief, betrayed us in a coup d'etat."

"I suppose they're not friendly," Cynder said.

"That would be too complicated to guess that," Zoro said.

"Cheetahs, prepare for battle!" Prowlus ordered. The cheetahs held up their weapons, knowing the battle is about to begin. "We will defeat those rats again! Attack!"


	6. Battle with the Rats

**Chapter 6**

 **Battle with the Rats**

The cheetahs shouted as they and the Rat Tribe charged for battle, clashing their weapons. Hunter aimed his bow and fired an arrow at one rat, hitting his shoulder. Some of the rats came charging toward the group.

Luffy started to walk. "Second Gear!" He pumped his arm, and his skin turned pink while steaming. The rats got closer to him. "Gum-Gum..." He leaned forward and threw rapid, multiple punches at the rats. "Jet Gatling!"

The rats hurtle backwards from Luffy's attack.

"Hey, did that creature hit us?! What kind of creature is he?!" A fat rat gasped.

The skinny rat stood up. "Don't stand there! Get them all!"

Zoro drew his swords and placed the third one in his mouth. "Alright, leave them to me. Three Sword Style." He his swords out and spun them, creating a compressed attack on the rats. "108 Caliber Phoenix!"

The rats hurtle backwards from the attack. Spyro flew up and breathed fire at them as Cynder used her Siren Scream, causing the other rats to cover their ears while screeching. The rats came toward the others, but Chopper activated his Kung Fu Point to attack with karate moves.

"Ocho Fleur!" Robin said, crossing her arms. Petals flew by, and the arms sprouted from a rat, grabbing him. "Clutch!" The arms bent the rat's body, and the rat screeched as his bones snap.

A muscular rat in a loincloth appeared and stood by Luffy. "You cannot defy the Rat Tribe!" he shouted in a gruff voice. "Our chief Ratsono is supreme!" He punched Luffy's head so hard his neck stretched out.

Sparx gasped at this. "His neck stretched out! What's this?!" he exclaimed.

"That's the power of the Gum-Gum Devil Fruit," Nami said.

The muscular rat noticed Luffy's neck still stretching.

"That's not gonna work, because I'm rubber," Luffy said. "Besides, it doesn't even itch! Head: Hardening!" A black shiny spot appeared on Luffy's head, and he snapped it forward.

"Bring out the shield!" the muscular rat demanded, and a rat appeared with a large shield. The muscular rat snatched the shield to use it.

"Gum-Gum..." Luffy's head slammed into the shield with a bell sound. "Bell!"

The muscular rat scurried backwards, his shield with a dent from Luffy's Armament Haki.

"He just hit the shield with his head? What is going on?!" the skinny rat exclaimed.

Some of the Rat Tribe fired arrows at Luffy, but Luffy stood there, the arrows barely hitting him. He dodged the arrows and ran toward the rats. "Gum-Gum Gatling!" He threw multiple punching at the rat archers.

The rats ran toward Brook, and Brook just walked by them, holding his sword. He then started sheathing his sword. "Three-Verse Humming...Arrow Notch Slash!" He sheathed his sword, and the rats screeched when slashes suddenly appear on their bodies.

Usopp held out his Kuro Kabuto and aimed at the rats. "Green Star: Bamboo Javelin!" He fired his Pop Green, and stalks of bamboo shot up from the ground, striking the rats.

"These guys are playing dirty!" a fat rat said.

"Use the cannon!" another fat rat said.

The rats brought out a cannon, and one lit a wick, firing a cannonball at the group.

"Look out!" A cheetah called out.

Sanji used Sky Walk, kicking his feet to jump in midair, and he spun around, kicking the cannonball. "Collier Shoot!" He kicked the ball right back at the rats. The rats ran off as the cannonball exploded, destroying the cannon.

Luffy fought with the muscular rat, but Luffy sometimes took beatings from the punches. "That rat's stronger than I thought," he said. "Fine! Third Gear!" He corked his thumb to his mouth and blew on it after a bite, inflating his arm. "Bone Balloon!"

"What! That being can inflate his arm?!" A cheetah gasped.

"Now Gum-Gum...Giant Pistol!" Luffy threw a punch and hit the muscular rat, sending him crashing onto the stone wall of the valley.

"No way..." Hunter said, stunned.

The cheetahs and the rats continue fighting as Nami attacked the rats with Cyclone Tempo. Franky fired pellets from his arm and knocked the weapons off the rats' grasp.

"Those guys are too much!" the rat said. "Retreat!"

The Rat Tribe ran away from the fight, and Spyro spat a fireball at them. Of course, the cheetahs wouldn't celebrate, since they were all too shocked at the Straw Hat Pirates' abilities and powers.

"Did you see how they fought?" a cheetah asked.

"Yes, but how did they do it? What world did they come from?" another cheetah said.

"Wait a minute here," Prowlus said. "What are you guys? I've been shocked by this strange sight."

"Some of us are Devil Fruit users," Luffy said. "What sucks is that Devil Fruit users cannot swim, for life."

"Devil Fruit? What trickery is this?"

"I'm sure we'll explain everything," Robin said.

"I'm sure you will," Hunter said, "considering how your appearances astonish me."

"Shishishi!" Luffy tittered with a toothy grin. "That's fine with me," he said.

"Is that how you respond?" Usopp asked, fazed.

 _ **Five minutes later...**_

The Straw Hat Pirates had explained to the cheetahs about their adventures as pirates, the Devil Fruits, and Luffy had to mention his dream of finding One Piece to become King of the Pirates.

"How curious," Prowlus said. "Those with powers cannot swim for life, and a legendary treasure. I don't care about treasure, though, so long as I'm chief of the cheetahs. You may not be enemies, but I might not give trust to you pirates."

"That's one thing we know in common," Zoro said.

"Now, if there won't be any trouble, we're looking for Warfang," said Nami.

"I know where it is," Hunter said. "I was there when Ignitus sent me to find Spyro. I'll show you the way."

"That'll be awesome!" Luffy said. "Let's pack up our stuff and food!"

"It may be a long trip to Warfang if we go on foot," Robin said.

"It may be," said Cynder, "but it's worth it."

The Straw Hat Pirates had finished packing up, getting ready to leave for Warfang.

Luffy raised his hands up and said, "Alright, let's go!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at a misty valley miles away from Avalar, the Rat Tribe had returned defeated. A gigantic rat with armor on his arms and chest and a loincloth stepped his stomping feet out of the shadows, looking rather displeased.

"It's Ratsono," the fat rat gasped.

"Why have you all returned defeated?" the giant rat Ratsono snarled. "I expected you all to return with Prowlus' head, and you came back without it. What's the meaning of this?!"

"We were overwhelmed by strangers from the outside world," a rat said. "Strangers with powers we've never seen before."

"Strangers with powers? What are you getting at?"

"I know why they came defeated, Chief Ratsono," a rat in a cloak said, coming in. "It would appear that our rats have been defeated by a group of wanted pirates from the New World."

Hearing this got Ratsono in curiosity. "Pirates... I've heard of that somewhere. Who are these pirates, Flicks?"

The cloaked rat, Flicks, made a grin and revealed the wanted posters of the Straw Hat Pirates, which were recently new after Luffy's triumph against Doflamingo. "I believe these are the pirates that I have heard from somewhere."

Ratsono picked up the Luffy poster, and he set his eyes on the hat. "I've seen that hat from somewhere," he said. "The same hat back when I was in the New World years ago. Perhaps this pirate will make the new target on my list." He then made a sinister chuckle.


	7. Across the Forest

**Chapter 7**

 **Across the Forest**

The Straw Hat Pirates traveled down the forest with Spyro and his friends. Brook played his guitar, singing a song about dragons.

"Uh, you do realize you're making up that song again," Usopp said.

"Just trying to edit the lyrics in my brain, not that I have one," Brook said.

"Well, what's the difference here?" Franky said. "Do you even know where you guys are going?"

"Of course I do," Hunter said. "I've been here."

Nami checked her Log Pose but remembered that the arrows had stopped moving. She crossed her arms. "For once, I wish I'm professional with navigation," she said.

"I'm sure we'll find a map," said Sanji. "I can find one."

"Thank you, Sanji," said Usopp, imitating Nami.

"That's not funny! I was talking to Nami!" Sanji cried with a sad face.

Chopper used his Walk Point to walk, and he noticed some berries on a bush. "What neat looking berries," he said, going to eat them.

"Don't eat them," Hunter said. "These berries will make you blind for hours."

"Blind?"

"Try to imagine how blurry your vision gets from eating the berries, kind of like being hallucinated."

The group heard shouts in a distance and ran across the woods. They arrived at the area and saw Luffy running around, his arms waving around. Usopp noticed a bush with berries gone, and his eyes bugged out. "Gah! That idiot ate all the berries!" he cried.

"I can't see!" Luffy screamed. "Where are you guys?!" He ran around in circles.

"Jeez, why can't he stay out of trouble?" Nami said.

"His vision can't be all broken, right?" Usopp asked.

"Only for hours," Hunter said. "Last time I accidentally ate those berries, my vision got all blurry for hours I had to sleep it off."

Luffy spun around, his arms still waving around. He turned to see his crew, but he couldn't see through his blurry vision. "Baroque Works..." he growled. "I'll kill you all!"

"What's going on with you?!" Nami said.

"I'll show you who's the strongest pirate!"

"Just knock it off, you idiot!" yelled Zoro.

"I hope you're ready! Gum-Gum...!"

"Luffy, wait!" Chopper cried.

"Gatling!"

Luffy threw multiple punches, but the Straw Hats hid behind the trees as Luffy's punches sometimes hit the trees. Chopper almost had his rear punched from hiding the wrong way. Spyro and Cynder hid behind a rock as they cover themselves.

"Oh, my, what a dreadful moment this is," Brook said.

"You should've seen him back in Alabasta," said Zoro.

Hunter shot an arrow at Luffy, and Luffy fell on the ground, sleeping.

"Gah! What have you done!?" cried Usopp.

"Don't worry, that arrow's seeped with tranquilizer," Hunter said.

"Hold on," Spyro said. "How come I never heard about those berries?"

"Because we had to save Warfang, obviously," said Cynder, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, sure," said Sparx. "I would've felt hallucinated after hitting the steam."

"No, you weren't," Cynder said. "You were just...steamed."

"Is that supposed to be a pun? Puns aren't funny, you know."

"What Cynder means is that when the steam hit you, you weren't hallucinated," Spyro said.

Franky picked up Luffy. "Well, since he settled down, we should be on our way."

As soon as the group left the area, Luffy moaned as he slowly opened his eyes, his vision slowly restoring. "Meat..." he said weakly.

"What the...?! You're awake?!" cried the Straw Hat Pirates.

Robin chuckled. "Well, now that he's awake, shall we proceed?" she asked.

Luffy saw the damaged trees, but barely. "Wow, these look recent. I wonder why," he said.

"You're the one who punched them while blind," Nami frowned.

"Me, blind? I thought I can see you guys."

"You were the one who ate the berries, stupid!" Sanji and Zoro yelled out.

* * *

The group continued their journey down the forest after Luffy's vision regained. Chopper noticed a fruit with bumps and had to try a bite. His eyes sparkle from the taste as he gasped. "Wow, it tastes so sweet!" he laughed.

"Huh?" Luffy asked. He took a bite on a piece of fruit. His eyes widen. "Oh, man, it tastes awesome! What kind of delicious fruit is this?!" he cried with a big smile.

"We call them dragonberries," Spyro said, sitting. "A dragonberry is the sweetest fruit in all of the Dragon Realms. They grow in forests like this. And because they are common to grow, dragons have been using them for bakery." He started rubbing his stomach, licking his lips. "Mmm... Dragonberry pies, dragonberry pastries, dragonberry bread, dragonberry cakes..."

"Spyro, you're making me hungry," said Cynder.

Spyro stopped rubbing his belly. "Oh, sorry, Cynder. I just can't help thinking of dragonberries."

"Well, a little more walking to Warfang ought to keep you going."

The group resumed walking, but the sun is already setting after miles of walking. And they unfortunately got lost.

"I thought we'd be in Warfang by now," Luffy said. "Have we gotten in circles?"

"A little, considering that blind stunt you pulled back there," said Zoro.

"Oh, so we're lost?"

"Yes, we're lost, and guess whose fault is that?!" Zoro and Usopp yelled.

Luffy looked at the two and then guessed, "My fault?"

"We'll camp here for tonight," said Hunter. "I get lost in the forest sometimes."

This filled Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, and Nami's minds, and they got mad. "You should've told us that sooner than this!" they shouted, pointing their fingers at Hunter.

* * *

The group had finished setting up the campsite in the forest. They had some dragonberries.

Luffy took a bite on the dragonberry and fell satisfied. "Delicious!" he said.

Brook tasted some of the dragonberry juice in a mug and drank it. "My, that dragonberry is so delicious to my taste buds, if I have any!" he said.

Spyro took a bite on the fruit and rubbed his stomach. "Mmm... the sweetest fruit I've ever tasted," he said.

Robin checked the book about the forest and the fruits that grow. She looked up about the dragonberries. "Huh, I guess they are common to grow," she said. She then looked at Hunter. "You do know where Warfang is, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Hunter said. "I won't screw up next time."

"See that you don't," said Zoro.

* * *

The group slept in the sleeping bags. A huge dragon hiding in the shadows crept toward the campsite, noticing the Straw Hat Pirates. The fire revealed the dragon to have curly horns, large silver wings, grey scales with a white underbelly and chest, baby blue eyes, and a tail with a tip shaped like a pine cone. Around her neck is a genuine silver crystal in a gold collar. The dragon sniffed at Chopper's fur, but Chopper waved his hoof while sleeping.

"Keep your face away from me, Luffy..." Chopper snored.

The dragon continued looking at the group as she walked around. She noticed Spyro and Cynder sleeping together, and she made a smile.

Spyro suddenly started squirming around. "No..." he said. "No! Ignitus, no! Ignitus!"

The dragon ran off as Spyro kept screaming and squirming in his sleep, waking up the group.

"No! Ignitus! Ignitus!" Spyro cried. He squirmed as Cynder shook him.

"Spyro, wake up!" Cynder said. "Wake up!"

"Noo...!" Spyro then opened his eyes, panting. He then saw Cynder, and his eyes tear up.

"Having that dream again, Spyro?" Cynder asked.

"I can't help it," Spyro sniffles, covering his eyes. "It just won't leave me alone."

"Could you guys keep it down?" Zoro asked, still asleep. "I'm trying to have a good rest here."

"Come here, Spyro," said Cynder, pulling Spyro into a hug. "It'll be okay, Spyro. Ignitus is with us. You're just letting that day take its toll on you."

Spyro sniffled. "What'll I do? I miss him so much."

"And you always will, but he's always with us. Just stop thinking about him for once, okay?"

Spyro wiped the tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry, everyone," he said. "I just can't help it."

"Let's all get back to sleep," said Sanji. "Jeez, that shouting almost made me..."

"Soil your pants?" Zoro asked before laughing.

Sanji got angry. "Shut up, moss head! I was about to say it almost made me wanna kick somebody!"

"Hey, if there's gonna be fighting, could you do it some other time?" Nami asked.

"Whatever you say, Nami," Sanji said lovingly.

As the group got back to sleep, the grey dragon looked at her crystal and gripped it before looking at the night sky. "Ignitus," she said, "your purple dragon is doing fine, and I'm glad Cynder is free from the Dark Master's control. He may be with her, but his thoughts about you are still in his mind. It reminds me of how I think of you. The day you gave me the silver crystal. I just wish I could have seen you again while you were alive. Thank you, Ignitus."

But little did the dragon know that Robin was watching her. The dragon then flew away as she watched.

"How peculiar," Robin said. "I wonder who that dragon is."

* * *

The next morning, the group awoke from the sunlight, had breakfast, and continued their journey across the forest. Luffy just enjoyed eating a dragonberry. Robin checked the book and found the image of the dragon she had seen. Her name was Agatina. "Agatina," she read. "How odd."

"Come again, Robin?" Nami asked.

"Agatina the dragon. I actually saw that dragon last night."

"Okay, can you give us the details about this Agatina?" Sparx asked.

"Agatina is a mysterious dragon who wanders around this world. She might have something to do with Ignitus, what she said about that silver crystal around her neck. I wonder if they were friends."

"Agatina..." Cynder said curiously. "I think I did see her years ago."

"You did?" Robin asked, closing the book.

"It was after Spyro freed me from Malefor's spell. One night I saw that dragon while everyone else was sleeping. She told me that I was wise to take Spyro's side. It's like she knew I was under Malefor's control that day. Except that when I told the others about it, they didn't understand the name, except Ignitus."

"Cynder..." Spyro said. "I think I understand that name now. I'm sorry."

Cynder made a grin. "It's alright, Spyro."

"We're here," Hunter said.

The Straw Hat Pirates exit the forest, and they gasped as their eyes lay their sights on the glorious city they were hoping to see: Warfang.


	8. The Dragon City

**Chapter 8**

 **The Dragon City**

"Whoa, look at this!" Luffy said, his jaw dropped. "This is Warfang?!"

"Yes, it is," Hunter said. "The city of dragons."

"I can't believe how cool it looks!" Chopper said, his eyes sparkling.

"I see it, but I don't believe it," said Zoro. "I was expecting people here."

"It might be all dragons, if you ask me," said Usopp.

"I can't believe how super this city looks!" Franky said. He put his arms together, making a star. "Super sight I'm seeing!"

"I gotta warn you all," Hunter said. "Nobody in the Dragon Realms has seen a human in years."

"I told you, Zoro," said Usopp.

"You don't have to rub it in," Zoro frowned.

* * *

At the square, Kane set some flowers at the Ignitus statue.

"After those four years," said Kane. "Four years ago you sacrificed yourself to help Spyro through the belt. Spyro might still be thinking about you. I'm sorry it has ended that way. Thank you for everything, Ignitus." He then walked away from the statue and looked up at the sky. "Spyro. It must've been painful for you, considering how Ignitus meant so much to you. It's okay to be sad, as long as you overcome it. Just be happy you saved everyone, especially Cynder."

* * *

The Straw Hat Pirates followed Hunter toward Warfang and entered the city. Some of the moles noticed the pirates and hid in the buildings, closing their doors and windows.

"It looks like they're not keen on strangers these days," Chopper said.

"Well, hey, we're the only pirates here," said Usopp.

"Nobody said you can talk to strangers," said Sparx. "You're all strangers here, you know?"

"Don't bring that up," said Zoro, threatening Sparx with his sword he drew. "Or this blade will clip your wings."

"Whoa! Let's not get deadly here."

"I think we can have a look around," said Robin.

"Hey, not a bad idea!" Franky said.

"Just don't cause any trouble," Hunter advised.

The Straw Hat Pirates went around Warfang. Up on the rooftops, they were being watched by Ratsono's rats, and they snuck away.

* * *

The Straw Hat Pirates walked across the buildings and arrived at the square to see the Ignitus statue, which left them surprised.

"Hey, look!" Chopper said. "Is that...?"

"That's Ignitus," Robin said. She took out the book and opened it to see the Ignitus page, looking up the history of the legendary fire Guardian Dragon. "It feels ironic that I saw his skeleton at the catacombs."

"You mean the same skeleton you had found?" Nami asked. "But why is the statue here?"

"Maybe it's supposed to be a memorial statue," Usopp said.

Robin turned from page to page and then closed the book, having thoughts about Spyro's emotion about Ignitus back at the village. "Spyro must've felt so bad after what happened to him that day." She took out a flower from her bag. "I guess I would leave this flower as an honor to his story." She knelt down and put the flower near the statue.

"Where did you get that flower?" Zoro asked.

"Just picked it up on the way here. I wish I could've met that dragon."

Luffy chuckled. "I bet you would've been good friends," he said.

"I think we might wanna look around the place, since we're here," Franky said.

"Franky's right," Brook said. "After all, it was our first time seeing this statue."

"Yes," Robin said. "We should go."

The Straw Hat Pirates left the statue and exit the square.

* * *

Spyro and Cynder returned to the Dragon Temple with Sparx, but when they walked in, the Guardian Dragons weren't anywhere in sight.

"Cyril? Terrador? Volteer?" Spyro called out. "Where have they gone?"

"I don't know," Cynder asked. "I thought they'd be home."

"They're gone to the lake," said Kane.

Kane's voice startled Spyro and Cynder, and they turned around.

"Kane," Spyro panted, his paw on his chest. "You scared us."

"Hello, Spyro," said Kane. "Glad to see you home. I just thought I would drop by to see how you're doing."

Cynder set her wing on Spyro's back. "He's doing fine. I'm just worried about him, after what has happened to Ignitus."

"I see. It was rather a shock when you both came back without him."

Spyro sighed. "It really was."

"You should know that he's not really gone as long as you remember him."

Spyro then remembered something. "I appreciate you and your tribe building that Ignitus statue at the square. That's one way to remember him."

Kane chuckled. "Stone carving is a clever thing."

Just then, Hunter came in the temple, holding a pie. "I'm back," he said. "Just have to bring a dragonberry pie."

Spyro smelled the pie. "Mm, I know why dragons love their dragonberries," he smiled.

* * *

The Straw Hat Pirates went across the city of Warfang, as some decide to split up. As always, Zoro got lost wandering around.

Nami walked down the streets, and she frowned at her Log Pose's frozen arrows. "Maybe I should find a compass around here," she said. She noticed a small building, and when she walked in, she saw the navigation tools such as compasses and maps. "Just what I needed!" she cried. But then she looked around. "But it looks like nobody's home. Guess I'll just take some stuff." She took some maps and a compass before exiting the store, leaving some gold on a table.

Luffy walked around the city. "Where am I gonna get some food?" he groaned. His nose caught the scent of a dragonberry. "Dragonberry!" He followed his nose toward a small building, and inside the building is a bakery with food products made with dragonberries. Food products such as bread, cupcakes, pies, all made with dragonberries as their ingredient. "Whoa, look at all this stuff! Now I can eat!" He started grabbing dragonberry food products to eat them, but Sanji arrived and kicked him on the head.

"Let me take care of the food we'll need on our journey," Sanji said. "And don't even think of gobbling them down!"

"I'm sorry..." Luffy said dizzily.

Robin walked toward a building and entered what appears to be a place full of artifacts, such as staffs and medallions, some with jewels, and ancient weapons. "What an archaeological place," she said. She walked and looked around. She noticed a gold medallion shaped like a dragon's head with two white jewels for eyes. She had to pick it up, and while inspecting it, she looked at the back and noticed the heiroglyphics. "One who activates this dragon will know the dragon's will within," she read. "How curious." She put the medallion in the bag.

Usopp and Chopper arrived at a fountain and looked at it.

"Is this supposed to be a fountain?" Chopper asked.

"Well, it's not like it's a wishing well or anything," Usopp said.

"What's a wishing well?"

"Well, let's just say you drop a coin in, and you make a wish. Wishes don't really come true, unless you believe, of course."

"My last wish didn't work for me. Nobody ever wanted to be my friend because I have a blue nose. That was before Luffy came."

"And I made that wish come true!" Usopp lied.

"Wow, really?"

Franky and Brook walk down the city, as Brook played his violin, which got some moles looking out the windows in curiosity.

"Well, I gotta say, it look deserted the moment we came here," Franky said.

"And I'm so astonished by the structure of this city," Brook said. "Oh, how this place makes my eyes very sore. Or I would be if skeletons have any eyes! Yohohohoho!"

The two kept walking across the city.

* * *

Up on the rooftops, the two rats were watching.

"Say, we found those pirates," the fat rat said. "Shall we crush them?"

"We're here for the one with the straw hat, stupid," the muscular rat said. "The one who beat us with his stretching and whatnot."

"But where are we gonna find him in this city?"

"How should I know?! Let's go!"

* * *

The Straw Hat Pirates regrouped after their adventure around the city.

"Well, I gotta say, we did some good around the city," Usopp said. "Have we forgotten something?"

Robin checked the book. "There is one thing," she said. "The Dragon Temple, home of the Guardian Dragons. I wonder if we would meet Spyro there."

"We probably might," Nami said.

"Let's go!" Luffy shouted.

But the pirates heard footsteps, and jumping off the rooftops were the rats of the Rat Tribe.

"Those bastards again?" Zoro asked.

"You with the straw hat!" the fat rat said. "You're coming with us!"

"So just come quietly, and your crew will be spared," the muscular rat said.

But Luffy just cracked his knuckles. "Why would I? You can fight all you want, but I can kick your asses again!" he said.

"You're all talk. Now come with us!" said the fat rat.

"Second Gear!" Luffy pumped his legs, and his skin turned pink while steaming. "I won't be coming with you guys without a fight! Gum-Gum Jet Gatling!" He threw rapid, multiple punching at the rats, knocking them backwards.

"Get that pirate!" barked the muscular rat.

The Straw Hat Pirates fought the rats with their abilities.

* * *

The noise outside alerted Spyro, as he looked out the balcony.

"Spyro, what's going on?" Cynder asked.

"Sounds like a battle out there," Spyro said. "We should check it out."

"Don't tell me," Sparx said. "Luffy and the others are in trouble again."

"Luffy?" Kane asked.

"We got no time for questions," Spyro said. "Come on, Cynder!" He and Cynder exit the temple.

* * *

"Cien Fleur! Wing!" Robin said as arms sprouted from her back, making wings, and she flew up from the rats.

Zoro blocked a rat's sword with his swords and crossed them. "Three Sword Style! 108 Caliber Phoenix!" He unleashed the compressed attack on the rat, knocking it away.

Chopper used Horn Point and ran around, hitting the rats. The fat rat had climbed to the rooftop using pickaxes, and he jumped off, falling toward Chopper.

"Heavy Point!" Chopper grew muscles and caught the fat rat, but he flinched from the weight. "He's so heavy!" He grunted and threw the fat rat to the ground.

"Diable Jambe!" Sanji's leg engulfed in flames, and he kicked the muscular rat in the stomach. "Flanchet Strike!" The kick sent the rat straight to a building with a crash.

"Gum-Gum Whip!" Luffy shouted, kicking the rats. He saw Spyro and Cynder flying in, as Cynder used wind. "Awesome, you guys came!"

"We're here to help," Cynder said, "even if you guys are pirates."

"Gum-Gum Stamp Gatling!" Luffy threw multiple stamping at the rats.

"Thunderstorm Tempo!" Nami said as heat and cool bubbles emerge from her Clima-Tact, forming a thunderstorm cloud, which struck lightning on the rats.

A rat aimed his bow at Luffy, but Hunter fired his arrow from another building where he stands, and the arrow hit the rat in the shoulder. The rat growled at the cheetah. "Where did you come from?!"

"These rats aren't giving up!" Franky said. "Strong Right!" He threw a punch at the rats, and the chain reeled the fist back onto his arm.

The muscular rat managed to stand up and ran to Luffy. "You're coming with me!" he said, holding his fist out to punch him.

Brook appeared and held his Soul Solid backhand. "Soul Parade!"

The rat punched the sword, and his eyes widen when his fist froze upon impact. "It's freezing!"

Usopp aimed his Kuro Kabuto. "Shuriken Shooting Star!" He shot various shurikens at the rats.

Spyro breathed fire at the rats, and Cynder used poison on them. The rats then ran away from Warfang, shrieking.

"They're retreating," Chopper said.

"Good," said Zoro, sheathing his swords. "Those guys are a lot of trouble."

"Are you guys alright?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah, we're okay," Chopper said. "How'd you guys get here so fast?"

"We heard the noises, and we wanted to see if you were alright. What happened?"

"Just those stupid rats from earlier," said Nami. "Thanks for the help."

The group heard panting sounds and saw Kane arriving.

"What happened here?" Kane panted.

"A llama?" Luffy asked.

"Sorry about that, Kane," said Spyro. "Just a recent invasion."

Kane panted. "My tribe is coming to fix things up anyway." He noticed the Straw Hat Pirates. "What's this?!"

"That llama can talk?!" Usopp gasped.

"What? We've met talking cheetahs," Nami frowned.

The Straw Hat Pirates heard flapping sounds and saw the Guardian Dragons arriving, and they landed on the ground.

"Oh, my! Look at them!" Brook said.

"The Guardian Dragons," Robin said.

"Young dragon," Cyril said, "why are these strangers here in Warfang?"

"Everyone," said Spyro. "I can explain everything."

"We're sure you can, Spyro," said Terrador.

"I'd rather you guys blame us than Spyro," Zoro said, crossing his arms.

"Zoro, what are you doing?!" Usopp and Chopper cried.

"Hey, we were the ones who sailed to this world! Luffy wouldn't let anyone blame Spyro for our existence, would he?!"

"But nobody's gonna believe if any of us told them!" Usopp argued.

"Knock it off, you two," Nami said. "Can we just explain everything instead of just arguing?"

"I'm sure you all will," Cyril said as Sanji lit his cigarette. "Why don't we hear everything in the Dragon Temple?"

"Indeed," said Terrador, nodding. "Come with us."

The group followed the dragons to the Dragon Temple, as Luffy put on his hat.


	9. Dragon Temple

**Chapter 9**

 **Dragon Temple**

The group arrived at the Dragon Temple, which awed some of the Straw Hat Pirates.

"That's the Dragon Temple?" Franky said.

"Looks that way," Robin said.

Terrador and Cyril opened the doors together, and the group walked in. The pirates were astonished by the structure of the temple, including a giant dragon statue which only sinks to the ground for Spyro's training.

"What an astonishing statue," said Brook. "Such great looks almost made my eyes sore. But I don't have any eyes. Yohohoho."

Chopper noticed a small pool of green water. "I don't think I can drink that," he said.

"I don't think that's for drinking, Chopper," said Robin. She opened the book and checked the pages. "According to this, the pool is how the Guardian Dragons see through things."

"Like what?"

"Well, let's say a dragon has a dream, and the pool's magic exposes what kind of dream that dragon has, in an image."

"Image?" Usopp asked. "What kind of image?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it's something to do with showing the past or the present, or one's dream."

"Or maybe the future?"

Cyril hit his claw on the ground, getting the Straw Hats' attention. "What are you doing in our world? And how did you enter it?" he asked.

"Cyril, I can fill in," said Spyro, but Cyril held his claw out to silence him.

"Long story short, we sailed through some mysterious barrier, and we came to this world," Usopp said.

"A little more detail would suffice, you know!" yelled Zoro.

"Barrier? That's your answer?" Cyril said.

"I don't see any barrier in my life as a dragon," Terrador said.

"Barriers are supposed to be the force of protection," said Volteer, "often used a shield to defend their users and supposedly the entire city in an area..." He kept on talking about barriers.

"What if a barrier is something to phase through?" Nami asked. "The barrier has brought us to this world."

"Impossible!" Cyril shouted, slamming his claw on the ground. "No one could ever arrive at our world simply by going through some barrier!"

"Calm yourself, Cyril," said Terrador. "There is no need for interrogation."

Luffy crossed his arms. "You guys don't believe anything. What kind of dragons are you?"

"Gah! Don't insult them, you idiot!" cried Usopp as Chopper shrieked.

"Hey, show some respect!" Volteer shouted, attacking Luffy with his electricity breath. But his eyes widen to see Luffy unharmed.

"That won't work," Luffy said with a toothy grin. "I'm made of rubber." He spun his arm. "Shall we have a little fun?"

Nami hit Luffy on the back of his head with her Clima-Tact, knocking him to the ground. "That's enough," she said.

"Hey, let's not start the whole thing here," said Sparx. "I just went with Spyro and Cynder to the woods. We had to get a drink, and then we come across this guy right here." He pointed at Luffy, who just got up rubbing his head.

"Him? The one with electric proof skin?" Cyril asked.

"Luffy's different from us," said Robin. "His skin's rubber from the Gum-Gum Devil Fruit."

"Devil Fruit? What was she talking about?"

"What world do they come from?" Volteer asked.

"Everyone," said Terrador. "Let those strangers speak. I would like to know their story."

The Straw Hat Pirates explained to the Guardian Dragons of their adventures as pirates, their Devil Fruit powers, Haki, and Luffy's quest for the treasure One Piece.

"I must say, it is rather fascinating to hear a pirate's tale," Cyril said. "I mean, fruits with powers? Legendary treasure? Curious."

"Yep, curious indeed," Luffy smiled. "My quest was to find One Piece and become King of the Pirates."

"Hold on there," said Kane, noticing the book in Robin's bag and taking it out. "Where did you get this book?"

"Top secret!" Usopp yelled, tackling Kane with hands up.

"Usopp!" Nami and Sanji yelled.

The book fell from Kane dropping it, and it landed on the ground, opening the pages to reveal the image of Agatina. Seeing the image made the Guardian Dragons gasp.

"Agatina!" Terrador said.

Sanji dragged Usopp by the leg after a kick on the head as Robin said, "Who?" She looked at the book. "Oh, that. I get that you all know of Agatina as well?"

"Yes. She was Ignitus' best friend. Agatina used to be one of us Guardian Dragons, being the dragon of wind. But after the raid resulted in many eggs lost, she left in disgrace despite our objections. We hadn't seen her ever since. I just wish we could see her again, but it wouldn't be the same without Ignitus around."

"I missed that dragon," Volteer said. "I hope she's alright."

Terrador checked the Pool of Vision for Agatina's whereabouts, and to his surprise, the image showed her, with Robin standing by. He turned to Robin. "Human. You have seen Agatina."

"Hm?" Robin asked.

"From this Pool of Vision, you have seen her. Where precisely did you see her?"

Robin blushed. "You had to ask. I had seen her outside the forest. She had mentioned Ignitus, something to do with that collar she wears."

"The collar. That gift Ignitus had given her years ago."

"But how could she have met Agatina?" Cyril asked.

"I didn't get to meet her," Robin said. "But I only get to see her."

"I see," Terrador said. "I wish we could meet her again."

"Same here, Terrador," said Cyril. "We all miss her. I wish there was something we could do to help her."

"Do you guys know where she lives?" Usopp asked.

"Her cavern lies in a mountain where the winds blow in all directions," Terrador said.

"I can fly there," Spyro said.

"No, Spyro. The winds in the sky where the mountain is blows in all directions. It will be difficult for you to fly there."

"What mountain would that be?" Nami asked.

"The Mountain of the Wind. It is where the winds are."

"No problem, I can fly us there with my Gum-Gum Balloon," Luffy said with a toothy grin.

"And then what, get us lost again?!" Usopp yelled. "You knew what happened back in that forest, so there's no way you'll get us lost in that mountain with your stupid ideas!"

"I'm sure it'll work out somehow."

"Didn't you hear what he said?! That mountain has a lot of winds blowing in all directions!"

"Is there any other way to get to the cave?" Franky asked.

"Climbing will be the only option," Volteer said. "All it takes is finding the right edges where climbing is possible, and then continue climbing while withstanding the winds from all directions and around the mountain with the spiraling and the blowing from every multiple angle..." He continued on babbling about the winds.

"If she went back there, perhaps we'll go meet her," Robin said.

"But we don't know where to find this mountain," Usopp said. "And our ship is behind the forest where we started!"

"I feel excitement for an adventure!" Luffy said, excited.

"Luffy, we're all tired from fighting those rats earlier," Nami said. "I say we deserve a rest."

"What?"

"Luffy, she does have a point," Usopp said.

"Um, surely you don't mind us staying here, do you?" Chopper asked.

"Well, after what we had seen out there earlier today, I don't see why not," Terrador said. "But considering you are pirates in our world, that's something a dragon would not trust."

* * *

Later that night, the dragons were sleeping, and so were the Straw Hat Pirates. Except Robin had checked the book, looking back at Spyro's adventures. She noticed about the purple beams in their battle against Malefor. "Convexity," she read. "So that's what the purple beam is." She checked more pages. "I wish I could've asked Spyro more about his adventure with Cynder." She noticed the group asleep. "Maybe I'll ask in the morning." She then closed the book.

Outside on the balcony, Spyro looked out the view of the night sky.

"Spyro," said Cynder, approaching him. "Why are you still awake? It's the middle of the night."

"I've been thinking, Cynder," said Spyro. "After all those adventures we had, I wonder if there's still more to explore, and a chance to meet this Agatina dragon."

"Oh, I'm sure there's still adventures waiting for us. We might have a chance someday."

Spyro looked at Cynder, and then he put his arm around her. Cynder felt this and did the same.

"I sure hope so, Cynder," said Spyro. "I'm always ready for the next adventure."


	10. Luffy Meets the Son of Spyro

**Disclaimer:** Raymond Dragonfang belongs to my buddy BeastlyBat93. Thank you for letting me use your OC in this story, my friend. :) Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **Luffy Meets the Son of Spyro**

Sunrise came in the Dragon Realms. Usopp and Luffy headed for the forest outside of Warfang, riding on Chopper.

"Hey, Usopp, I thought we were gonna be around Warfang for a few days to know the mountain," Luffy said.

"Sanji said to find some food in the forest," Usopp said.

"Really? I thought we had food from the campsite."

"Yeah, well, after all the trouble we had being lost in the forest, you had to hog the rest of the food we had packed up!"

"I think we should get started," Chopper said. "I'll go for the Dragonberries."

"I'll go for the fish," said Usopp, taking a fishing pole. "You can come with, Luffy, but don't go getting lost again!"

"Aw, cut me some slack, Usopp."

* * *

Meanwhile, flying across the sky was a human with artificial wings and a suit of steel and leather. Not to mention purple clothing. He also wears an aviator's cap. He landed on a boulder. He took off his goggles, revealing himself to be a fifteen year old boy with pink eyes. He breathed in fresh air and sighed. He saw a few birds flying by, chirping.

"Things had changed since dad had saved the world," the boy said. "I can't wait to see him again."

The boy heard voices, and he flew into the forest. Landing near the trees, he hid behind a bush, and he saw a reindeer with a blue nose, a blue cap with a pink hat in it, and pants and a tank top, a pirate with a scar under his left eye, sailor coat, blue jeans and a straw hat, and another with curly hair, a long nose, a white hat, and yellow pants with suspenders.

"Do you think we could catch a grouper?" said the pirate in a straw hat.

"How should I know? I don't know the fish in this world," said the long nosed pirate.

"We gotta catch something."

"I might find the Dragonberries eventually," said the reindeer. "I couldn't find them."

The pirate in a straw hat swung his pole, and the hook flew, only to hook the reindeer's pants, and when he swung it, the reindeer screamed as he was sent into the lake.

"Gah! Chopper!" cried the long nosed pirate, diving in the water. He swam and carried Chopper out of the water, and setting him on the ground, he took the hook off his pants. "Damn it, Luffy, watch where you're swinging that pole!"

"Huh?" Luffy looked at Chopper. "Oh, hey, Chopper. Any luck finding fish?"

"I almost drowned in the lake, and I can't swim, you jerk!" Chopper yelled.

The boy left the bush, accidentally causing a rustle.

"Gah! Who's there?!" The long nosed pirate said.

Luffy got up. "Huh? What?"

"I heard it too, Usopp," Chopper said. "I think we're not alone."

Luffy stood on his feet and looked around. "Hey, Usopp, you heard that?"

"I'm not the only one with ears, you know!" Usopp said, annoyed.

Luffy approached a bush nearby.

"Luffy, we don't even know what's behind the bush!" Usopp said.

Luffy hopped over the bush and looked around. He saw a figure flying down the forest. "Hey!" he yelled, running.

Luffy chased the figure down the forest. He ran for miles, looking from side to side, and then he stopped. He panted as he looked around.

The boy hid behind a tree and took a peek to see Luffy. "Alright, stranger," he said quietly, before shouting, "here I come!" He jumped out and tackled Luffy.

The two wrestled around before Luffy wrapped his arms around the boy while stretching them.

"Gum-Gum...!" Luffy began but got cut off when the boy kicked his crotch. He fell to the ground after releasing the boy, covering his crotch. "Damn it! That was a cheap shot!"

The boy pulled out the blades of Spyro's enemy Gaul. "I don't know who you are, but I can just beat you anyway!" he said. He swung the blades, but Luffy dodged them.

Luffy jumped backwards. "Gum-Gum Gatling!" He threw a barrage of multiple punches, but to his surprise, the boy dodged them without taking a hit. "No way! He dodged all the punches!" He stopped his attack. "Alright! Gum-Gum...!"

"Stop!" Spyro's voice called out.

The two saw Spyro flying in, landing his feet in the grass. "What in the world is going on?" he asked. He noticed the boy and approached him. "What are you doing here in the forest?"

"Dad, it's me," the boy said.

"Huh? 'Dad'?" Luffy asked.

Spyro looked at the boy and gasped from seeing his pink eyes. "Raymond?!" he exclaimed.

"Hi, dad," Raymond smiled.

"Raymond!" Spyro cried, happily hugging Raymond and wrapping his wings around him. "I missed you so much, son!"

Luffy's eyes bugged out as his jaw dropped, shocked at what he's seeing.

"I missed you too, dad!" Raymond laughed.

"Wh-What?! You mean to tell me Spyro is your pops?!" Luffy cried. "What, what the hell is going on here?!"

"Where had you been, Raymond? I had been thinking about you," Spyro said.

"I was doing some training after what's happened," Raymond said. "I'm sorry about Ignitus."

"HEY!" Luffy screamed, trying to get their attention. "What is going on here?!"

Spyro approached Luffy. "Luffy. I want you to meet my adoptive son, Raymond Dragonfang."

"Luffy? That's your name?" Raymond asked.

Luffy suddenly grinned. "Yep. Monkey D. Luffy of the Straw Hat Pirates," he said.

Spyro fell perplexed. "You were shocked earlier," he said.

Raymond chuckled and shook hands with Luffy. "I'm Raymond, good to meet you."

"Luffy!" Usopp cried.

The group saw Chopper and Usopp running in.

"Luffy, what are you doing?!" Usopp said.

"Wait!" Spyro said, holding his paw out to stop the two. "It's alright. There's no harm done."

"You knew them, dad?" Raymond asked.

Chopper's eyes bugged out. "Did he just call Spyro 'dad'?!" he gasped.

"It's a long story," Spyro said. "Come on, Raymond. I'm sure we got some catching up to do."

"Wait, how the hell is this guy your son?!" Usopp cried.

"I'll explain everything when we get back home."

* * *

Back in Warfang, the rest of the Straw Hats had to help Kane repair damages from their battle against the Rat Tribe. Zoro had to chop some wood using his three swords.

"Hey, the guys are back!" Franky said.

The group saw Luffy and the others arriving.

"Back so soon?" Nami asked.

"We just met a new friend," Luffy said.

Robin saw Raymond's suit and wings. "I see he's wearing a suit with artificial wings," she said.

"Oh, my, a human living in the Dragon Realms!" Brook said, amazed. "My, seeing him in person made my heart beat, even though I don't have one."

"Who is this guy?" Zoro asked. He noticed Gaul's blades. "Are you some kind of a warrior?"

"Technically, in a way," Raymond said. "The name's Raymond."

"Raymond? What a nice name," Nami said.

"You guys won't believe who Raymond is," Usopp said.

"Who is Raymond, Spyro-san?" Brook asked.

"Guys," said Spyro, "meet my adoptive son."

Hearing this made Robin gasp and caused everyone's eyes to bug out, screaming. Well, everyone's eyes except Brook's, since he has none.

"Spyro's son is that human?!" the group cried.

"How can dragons give birth to humans?! It doesn't make sense!" Sanji shouted.

"There's no way this kid could be Spyro's boy!" Franky added.

"That guy is really Spyro's son?! I must be losing my brain, even though I don't have one!" Brook added.

"Your father is that purple dragon?! What kind of messed up idea was that?!" Zoro added.

"Will you guys shut up?!" Nami yelled, covering her ears. "I'm sure there's an explanation."

"I guess we're not the only humans here," Robin said.

"It's a really long story," Spyro said. "I will tell you all about it."

Spyro explained to the Straw Hat Pirates about how he met Raymond, when he entered the human world and saved Raymond from bullies, and how he got into driving a car and had an exciting adventure, collecting artifacts to return home, a battle with Gaul, and Raymond's happy life in Spyro's world.

"You can drive a car?! I didn't think you had a license!" Usopp said.

"He could not," Nami said. "Dragons don't drive, stupid."

"I know it's hard to believe, but I had figured it out when the Apes were after me," Spyro said. "I really missed driving."

"Oh, man, I can't wait to tell you how to steer the ship!" Luffy said, excited.

"You're not bringing this up!" Nami objected, punching Luffy.

"Ow! Come on, Nami, that hurt."

"And I guess those blades you have were Gaul's," Zoro said.

"That's right," Raymond said.

"And what's with the suit and the purple clothes?" Chopper asked. "Do you ever take them off?"

"Only after dark. See, I'm an albino."

"What?! You mean you're sensitive to light and sun?! No way!"

"And those artificial wings look incredible!" Usopp said. "You made them?!"

"No, they were a gift."

"I see. But they're still incredible!"

"Can you fly?" Luffy asked.

Usopp slapped him. "Didn't you see him flying earlier?! What's wrong with you?!"

"I think we'd like to see how much he has learned," Cynder said.

"Right," Spyro said. "Come with us."

* * *

Inside the temple, the dragon statue went underground, and the dummies appeared. Raymond took out his blades. The Straw Hats watch as he used the blades to chop them, and he shot fire from his hands.

"Whoa, he shot fire like Ace did!" Luffy gasped.

"Even ice like Kuzan!" Usopp added when Raymond shot ice.

"He can use our abilities, like Spyro's and mine," Cynder said. "He possesses the Spirit Gems."

"Spirit Gems?" Chopper said.

"Are they for ghosts?!" Brook added, scared.

"No, they just enhance his abilities, his human lifespan," Cynder said, "and he can also learn spells from the magic books."

"No way!" Usopp gasped.

Raymond shot light Convexity from his hand, which made Luffy more excited.

"This is so awesome!" Luffy cried.

After showing off his magic attacks and abilities, Raymond had finished, and the dragon statue rose from the ground.

"Oh, man, that was really awesome stuff!" Luffy said excitedly.

"That's what I've been learning since I got a new home here in the Dragon Realms," Raymond said. "But I was curious. How did you stretch your arms out?"

"My arms? Oh, my stretching was from eating the Gum-Gum Devil Fruit."

"Devil Fruit?"

"We'll explain everything later," said Zoro, "unless you want to know about it."

"I can tell him how we became Luffy's friends and crew," Chopper said.

"Hold on, guys, before we jump to ideas..." Usopp said before turning to Raymond. "I'd like to tell you how I took down the Arlong Pirates!"

"I would like you to join my crew!" Luffy said.

"Uh, thanks, but..." Raymond said but got trailed off.

"I can also tell him how I brought our Thousand Sunny to safety without any sign of danger!" Usopp said.

"His flying can be of some help!" Luffy said.

"Guys," Raymond said.

"I can teach him how to use a slingshot!" Usopp said.

"I can convince him to be a pirate! It's so much fun!" Luffy said.

"Guys?" Raymond asked.

Nami groaned with agitation. "Enough!" she yelled, punching Usopp and Luffy with her fists. "You guys are about to drive him crazy! I won't have it!" She then dragged them by the feet.

"Aw, Nami, you're so beautiful when you're angry!" Sanji said lovingly.

"Are they always like that?" Raymond asked.

"Yeah, always a couple of idiots," Zoro said. "How's about you and I do some sparring some other time? I must warn you, I am the master of Three-Sword Style."

"You don't say," Raymond said curiously. "Perhaps I'd like to see your moves. But I got some catching up to do with my parents." He turned to his dragon parents. "Shall we?"

"Absolutely, since we missed you so much, honey," Cynder said.

"Come along, son," Spyro said, and the three left the statue to do some catching up.

"Um, do we have to talk to Raymond about Agatina? I don't think he knows," Chopper asked.

"I'm sure he will one day," Robin said. "Right now, I think they got some catching up to do. I might need to know about this world anyway, since we're all new here."

Chopper smiled. "I think you're right. This is their reunion after all."

The group watched as Raymond walked with his dragon parents Spyro and Cynder.


End file.
